militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battleship Memorial Park
| designation1_number = | designation2 = NHL | designation2_offname = USS ALABAMA (battleship) | designation2_date = January 14, 1986 | designation2_number = 86000083 | designation3 = NHL | designation3_offname = USS DRUM (submarine) | designation3_date = January 14, 1986 | designation3_number = 86000086 }} Battleship Memorial Park is a military history park and museum located on the western shore of Mobile Bay in Mobile, Alabama. It has a collection of notable aircraft and museum ships including the battleship and . The USS Alabama and USS Drum are both National Historic Landmarks; the park as a whole was listed on the Alabama Register of Landmarks and Heritage prior to that time, on October 28, 1977. History In May 1962, the USS Alabama (BB-60) had been ordered scrapped along with her sister ships, , , and . Citizens of the state of Alabama had formed the "USS Alabama Battleship Commission" to raise funds for the preservation of Alabama as a memorial to the men and women who served in World War II. Alabama’s school children raised approximately $100,000 in nickels and dimes from lunch money and allowances to help the cause. The ship was awarded to the state on June 16, 1964, and was formally turned over on July 7, 1964 in ceremonies at Seattle, Washington. Alabama was then towed to her permanent berth at Mobile, Alabama, arriving in Mobile Bay on September 14, 1964 and opening as a museum ship on January 9, 1965. Alabama was joined in 1969 by the submarine USS Drum which was moored behind her until 2001, when the submarine was moved onto land for preservation in a permanent display. Hurricane Katrina caused more than $7 million in damages to Battleship Memorial Park on August 29, 2005 when it came ashore. It almost completely destroyed the aircraft pavilion and gave the an eight-degree list to port and shifting at her permanent anchorage. This forced the park to temporarily close for repairs. It reopened on January 9, 2006. Administration The park is owned by the state of Alabama and is run by an independent government agency, the USS Alabama Battleship Commission. The commission consists of eighteen members from over the entire state appointed by the Alabama governor, it has oversight of all operations at the park. Features * The World War II era battleship . * The World War II era submarine . * Bombers and fighter planes ranging from a P-51 Mustang flown by the Tuskegee Airmen to an A-12 Blackbird spyplane. * A PBR (River Patrol Boat) used in the Vietnam War. * Military equipment ranging from items such as a Skysweeper M51 anti-aircraft gun to a M4 Sherman tank. * A Redstone MRBM (medium range ballistic missile). * Korean War Memorial * Vietnam War Memorial See also *List of museums in Alabama *List of maritime museums in the United States *List of battleships of the United States Navy References External links *Battleship Memorial Park (Official website) *[http://www.drum228.org USS Drum (SS-228)] Category:Maritime museums in Alabama Category:Aerospace museums in Alabama Category:Museums in Alabama Category:National Historic Landmarks in Alabama Category:Military and war museums in Alabama Category:Properties on the Alabama Register of Landmarks and Heritage Category:Naval museums in the United States